


The 11th of October

by yeorral



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Autumn, Blood and Injury, Horror, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeorral/pseuds/yeorral
Summary: Conflicted Han wakes up twice having two vertical scars on her neck, until the tragic day of the 11th of October.





	The 11th of October

**Author's Note:**

> An original short murder story.  
> I wrote this for my university assignment, in an attempt to improve my creative writing. I hope you like it.

Golden honey melting from thirsty trees, misty mountains, dust clouds and empty soaked roads; October never looked the same before. Han was sitting on her couch watching TV to pass the time. Her mind wasn’t in the right place lately, but she was managing. Her dark eyes were either glued on the colorful lights in front of her or darting on her phone when it lit up. She threw a timid glance on the persistent device again, only to scoff and turn it off completely. Han wasn’t going to reply to him.

She got up, turned the TV off and went to close the window shades. Slightly furrowed eyebrows were only indicating her mild irritation, but she didn’t drown herself in the abyss of anger. Han tried continuously to live as if her life wasn’t a soap opera, a bitter tragedy, a disastrous occurrence.

Laying down on her bed in the pitch black of her room, she let her cloudy mind wander. Had she known better, she would not have let herself suffocate like this; ever. Her logic was sinking down in the ugly swamps of her emotions under the cover of darkness, trying to swim back on the surface, only to be dragged down again by the toads of her hopeless dreams.

_ What is happening? _ Her thoughts ran miles and no distance at the same time, as her subconsciousness was sounding alarms in her body. She feels hot, the scorching flames of the unknown. Her eyes won’t open. Her body won’t move. She’s trapped, she can’t move! Why can’t she just wake up?

Sweat was running down on the exhausted flesh of her neck the moment she woke up. Heavily breathing and limping towards the bathroom, she saw.

A small cut could be seen on the tired neck of hers, with bruises around like a fence attempting to protect its territory. She yelped at the alarming sight of her own body, with fright, unable to utter a word. “What in the world…”,she murmured, trying to keep her cool and remain sane. 

It was 12 pm. Rain was pouring down the lonely town, as if expressing the inner world of countless faceless people. Han was scratching her arm in agony, heart mimicking the robotic rhythm of the phone. “Han?” Her mom’s soft voice broke the irritating tension overwhelming Han.

“Mom, something really strange happened to me just now.” she said as calmly as she could, stopping to lick her dried up lips that were trembling in fear, slim fingers messing with disheveled hair. 

“Are you alright, honey? You sound upset.”

“I woke up...No, I was sleeping and...I was feeling hot but I...I couldn’t move or wake up and…”

If she were to picture her sweet mother’s face, it’d be surely filled with the same agony she was feeling at that moment. Without knowing the whole story, without being there to see the terrible accident -or incident- with her own eyes. She just sensed that her daughter’s situation was off limits.

Living in a town miles away from your people is something that has its ups and downs. For Han, having no one to talk to face-to-face wasn’t only a result of this, but a result of her antisocial behavior too.

She heard footsteps; her cleaning lady had entered the house. Han wasn’t exactly financially stable, but her working hours were an obstacle to her private life. She was unable to take care of her house, she felt unmotivated. That was all until her mom’s friend lost her job, and was in need of another one. 

“What a weather.” She heard. “It’s only the 11th of October.”

Han only glanced at the small smile the latter offered and resumed her conversation with her mom.

The lights flickered slowly, buzzing in her ears. Usually, the air howling sounds like soft lullabies sung by the skies, but, at that moment, it only sent shivers down her spine. Silence fell and it was so thick, that it could resurface all of the darkness in her soul and choke it down again. Han was laying on her bed the following night, comforter covering her whole stiff figure except for her large eyes. She couldn’t help but look around in paranoia, hoping she’d catch the peculiar event happening.

All of her attempts went in vain, as a mere sip from her water bottle drowned her into a deep, soundless sleep.

One scar was accompanied by another scar. On that day, the rain was intense, but the burning sensation on her neck was killing her. Two aching lines, dried up blood and bruised skin; nothing made sense. Suddenly, her window opened from the wind, letting the sweet cold air in. She looked behind her and towards it, only to drown in the view of the soaked greenery. The strong and sweet scent of pine filled her apartment, embracing the eerie atmosphere. All of that made Han feel sick to her stomach.

She furiously walked up to the window and sealed it closed, in an attempt to guard herself from the unknown. Her eyes closed intensely. She was going to break the icy silence of death.

“Leave me alone!!” She yelled, voice breaking and feet kicking the ground. Her eyes darted on her phone. It lit up again. “What do you want?!”

Han checked her doors and windows; no signs of any breaking-ins. She sighed in frustration.

One last night on the bed alone. Her trembling fingers reached for her neck, nails accidentally piercing the wounded skin, causing her to wince.

“I’m not sleeping today. I didn’t want to sleep yesterday either. I’m going insane.” She told herself, her tone of voice fading word by word.

At almost 11 am, she heard a noise. Her eyes were glued on the door. The heavy keys were scratching the keyhole, as if with the intention to irritate Han. She sat up when the door was heard to open. The wooden floor wasn’t silent and lonely anymore.

Han was frozen on her bed. She couldn’t speak, move or quit looking at her bedroom door. The door handle was already moving. In the midst of the darkness, the pitch black of her room, two sparkling eyes lit up. Han couldn’t stop crying silently the moment she heard a chuckle coming from the stalking figure.

Suddenly, the urge to move became so unbearable that Han decided to stand up on her bed with all the power she held. But the figure in front of her ran and grabbed her by the sensitive neck, which got scratched like white paper and choked! Han couldn’t breathe! She was yelling, and yelling, and yelling, but why won’t her screams go across the person’s hand?! Why could she hear laughs again, why was the sound so faint? Why was her body so weak, why couldn’t she move? 

Why was the cleaning lady choking her to death?

It was the 11th of October. 


End file.
